


World's Best Boyfriend Award

by tenby



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Awkwardness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Genital Mentions, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, dysphoria mention, it's brief tho - Freeform, so could be reader insert, trans Guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenby/pseuds/tenby
Summary: You and Cayde have been together for four years. You decide that tonight is as good a night as any to have sex with him for the first time.





	World's Best Boyfriend Award

“Oh? Is that a challenge?” he chuckles, lowly. His hand skims lower, over your abdomen, across your stomach, down to your belt…

And that’s where you stop him, your hand grabbing his so fast you almost knock it away.

You let out a shaky breath. “Cayde.”

In an instant, his flirty gaze is gone, instead replaced with a serious one. “Yeah? What is it?” He glances to where his hand lay constricted in your own. “Have I been reading my signals wrong?”

_ Oh, god._ “No! No, Cayde, not at all. I want this.” You try and make sure he understands, staring into his eyes, so earnestly gazing back into yours. “You hear me? I’m into this; I want this shit to _ happen_.”

“Right. Yeah, you got it, boss.” But he doesn’t move. He’s still waiting for you to explain.

You take another deep breath and release his hand. “You can go ahead, I guess, just…” You bite your lip, but not in a sexy way. God damn it! After all these years of knowing Cayde and being his partner, you’re _ still _ hung up over this? Granted, you have little to no idea how he might react once he finds out. The result could be devastating and awful and _ totally not something you want to think about right now. _

You must have taken too long to answer, because he pulls his hand back up and away, instead moving it to your shoulder. “Guardian,” he says. His voice is gentler than a feather landing on the moon. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

It’d been decades since you felt any real dysphoria. After realizing you were asexual (for the most part), the fact that your genitals didn’t line up with the rest of you wasn’t as big of a deal anymore. After all, if only you and your Ghost were going to see that one part of you, what did it really matter?

Turns out, it matters a _ ton _, because despite Cayde winning the World’s Best Boyfriend Award for the fourth year straight, you’re here with his hand about to reach into your pants, and you’re a nervous wreck.

“Sorry,” you stammer, and then give in to an urge you’ve had since the moment you stopped everything in its tracks: you hide your face in your hands.

“Oh, Guardian,” Cayde coos, moving so that he’s still sitting beside you, but facing you. The hand on your shoulder moves to your arm, and his other one cups the side of your face in a small act of affection. “There’s no reason to be ashamed. Whatever happens next, happens, and we’ll deal with it as it comes. Or, we’ll go out and shoot some things to blow off steam if this ends up going down the drain. Deal?”

You laugh a little and peek through your fingers. Cayde’s giving you a smile so bright you have to cover your eyes again.

“Deal,” you giggle, and you can feel him punch the air in front of you.

“Alright! Let’s do it! Er, in your own time, I mean,” he adds quickly, and you laugh again at his awkwardness. “No pressure.”

“Yeah,” you sigh, and let your hands fall. “There isn’t any. Not anymore.”

You take a big, deep breath, and when you open your eyes again, Cayde is smiling at you. You can’t help the swell of love in your heart at this, and you lean over and kiss him.

He happily returns it, and soon the kiss lengthens and the mood from earlier begins to return. You remember why the two of you are sitting like this in the first place and take his hand, leading it down. When he hesitates at your belt, you pull back long enough to look him in the eyes. “It’s okay now,” you reassure him, and he glances away.

“Just making sure,” he mumbles. Translation: _ I care about you_.

He kisses you while he undoes your belt—perhaps to distract you? Whatever his reason, it ends up working, because you don’t realize he’s gotten in until you feel something brush against your clit and you jump.

“Woah,” you say, breathless from the kiss (and the rush of adrenaline at finally, _ finally _ being touched). Cayde looks just as startled as you feel, but that’s probably because he’s just figured out why you make so many dick jokes.

“Y-yeah.” You laugh, and suddenly you’re lightheaded. “I don’t have one. Whoops.”

He’s speechless for a second. Obviously, whatever he was expecting, it wasn’t that. Eventually he finds his voice again and asks, “So...vagina?”

You nod gruffly. “Yep.”

“Hm. Nice.”

His hand stays still. You start to feel hotter than usual, but not the sexy kind. More like the itchy, uncomfortable, _ unbearable _kind.

“Um,” he says, then stops. Starts again. “So, I have permission to…?”

He doesn’t have to continue. “Of course, yes. _ God _ yes, Cayde—” That last word comes out as a bit of a pleading whine, and just like that, the video unpauses. Cayde’s fingers skim over your clit again and you arch upwards into it. _ Wow_, did that feel good. “Again,” you command, and he does as you say. You release a little keening noise. You know you’re making embarrassing sounds and blushing a ton—but you don’t care.

Pretty soon, Cayde’s worked himself into it too, and you’re both panting and flushed in the face as he rubs you with his fingers. You sincerely weren’t planning on getting off all the way tonight—you were certain you’d be too anxious to orgasm in the presence of someone else, and so you had made your peace with it long before today. But Cayde wasn’t just “someone else.” He was _ Cayde_. You were safe in front of him, and he didn’t care if you had a dick or vag or _ whatever_: As long as you were enjoying yourself, he’d work hard to keep it that way.

“Oh,” you gasp, gripping his leg next to you. “Cumming.”

And then it hits and you bliss out for a few heartbeats, and it’s good, it’s _ so _ good. You grind into Cayde’s hand and let yourself just _ feel _ for a moment.

And then it’s over and you settle back against the wall with a satisfied sigh. Cayde pulls his hand out of your pants and hovers over you for a moment, watching.

“Yeah?” he says, smirking, and you nod.

“_Oh _ yeah.” Pleased, he leans over and you happily oblige to a quick kiss.

“Mm. I’m glad you liked it, Guardian.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to notice a pattern here with my fics...
> 
> Lemme know if I missed any tags! <3


End file.
